


Triskele

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Haiku, M/M, Multi, OT3, Poetry, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku for my <i>Teen Wolf</i> OT3. Enjoy! Comments and kudos are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskele

  
[](http://imgur.com/fdb9Tzw)  
Interlocked spirals,  
running through our hearts and veins.  
Forever entwined.


End file.
